StarWars/Animorphs crossover
by Jaina Solo30
Summary: The Animorphs are in the StarWars Universe
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the characters  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Animorphs are fighting in the yeerk pool when suddenly, Jake yelled "Everyone retreat now!" Right before they make it out ZZAAPP they are in zero space. not again, Ax said right before he passedout. Then ZZAAPP they land on a strange planet. "ow my head." Cassie groaned while she was getting up. She looked around and stopped in front of a temple like building.  
  
"Where are we?" Jake asked from behind. "I don't know." Cassie replied. When everyone woke up and found out that everyone okay they went into the temple. There were people walking around and the building looked so cool on the inside. Jake found a person and asked the questions. "Who are you? Were are we?" Jake asked. "I'm Juler, and duh if you hadn't figured it out already your at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." "Coruscant?!" everybody but Ax yelled.   
  
After everyone introduced themselves Juler Gave them a tour of the temple. Half way through they were walking past the rooms,when Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon came out. Juler bowed and said "Master Qui-Gon, these people are looking for their way back." "Obi-Wan make our guests company. Later we'll take them to the council." Qui-Gon replied. "Yes master, Follow me." "you're Qui-Gon's apprentice aren't you?" Tobias wondered. "Well you might say that." replied Obi-Wan. "what's wrong?"Cassie asked picking up on Obi-Wan's mood. "I'm just thinking back when I......Oh nevermind." Obi-Wan Replied. "Obi-Wan, this is Qui-Gon, come to the council room immediatly. Don't bring the guests." Qui-Gon's voice came through the comlink. "Sorry, I have to go." Obi-Wan apoligized. "When are we going to see the council?" Rachel wondered. Obi-Wan didn't reply. 


	2. StarWars/Animorphs crossover

I don't own any of the Characters.  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Oh great, what do we now?" groaned Jake. "Are you the guests?" A voice behind them aksed. they turn around and they see a girl about the same size as a 7 year old. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said. "That's okay. Let me introduce ourselves to you. I'm Jake, this is Cassie, this is Rachel, Marco, Tobias and Ax." Jake said. "I'm Bant from the Mon Calamarian race. Jedi Apprentice." Bant introduced herself. "Do you have a master?" Cassie was wondering.   
"No, I'm only 11 but the council says that I am ready to have a master at my young age." Bant informed them. "Are you like an outcast?" Tobias wondered. " not really I have only a few friends." Bant replied. "Are you guys like....." "Shutup Marco" Jake stepped in at mid sentance.   
***********************************************************************  
The Andalite captian woke up he saw that he was hovering above a strange planet. Where are We? the captain shouted. The scanners have no clue sir. It is like we are in a different universe. the navugational officer replied. We were getting ready to go to the big fleet through z-space when we were knocked out and then poof we're here. the T.O. replied. Captian, LOOK! an officer shouted in thought speak. The Captain looked out and saw two things, one of which scared him badly.  
There was a planet below them and hovering above the same planet was the....Yeerks! T.O. Why are they here? the captain asked.   
I don't know sir they probably followed us. Whatever they are doing they are getting ready to fire. the T.O. replied.  
***********************************************************************  
The andalites are up there.Ax said as calmly as he could.   
"If the Andalites are up there then that would mean..." "Yes the yeerks are up there too."Tobias explained. "Ax can you communicate with them?" Jake asked. I think so. not qiut sure though. I'll try .if not then they are on there own. Unless we helpthem. Ax explained. 


	3. StarWars/Animorphs Crossover

I don't own any of the characters  
***********************************************************************  
  
Captain, The yeerks are firing. At the engines! The T.O. replied. Turn. we don't want to loose any of our ships unless needed. The captain commanded. They try to avoid the shot but it hit.  
***********************************************************************  
"Ax!" Cassie cried out in alarm, "What happened?" The yeerks attacked the ship, but before I could make contact one of the officers cried out in both surprise and alarm. Ax explained. "Jake, Haven't you noticed that while the andalites are up there Ax wants to help?" Tobias said. "Jake, Tobias is right. We need to help them." Rachel said hiding her glee. "Yea, what are we going to do? Shoot'em with Darts?" Marco teased. "Rachels right, we can't just stand around. If the Andalites go bye bye then we are screwed." Jake snapped them back into reality. "Ax, Tobias morph something that can fly a ship. We are going in." Jake said. "Bant, can you get us a transport?" Jake wondered. "I can't interfer but I can show you to the docking bay."Bant replied. They followed her and then took off. When they got up there they saw a ship weaving in and out. They ignored it and flew right into the mother ship.  
  
When they landed Jake told everyone to morph small. They infiltrated and made their way to the bridge. Visser 3 was there. Okay, everyone get right outside and Ax demorph and see if there is trouble coming our way. Jake said. " Jake what do we do now?"Cassie asked. "Battle morphs," Jake replied, "Rachel and Marco bust down the door." Rachel took the honors of punching a hole in the door and Marco opened it. ohhh, Visser 3 is commanding all of his officers, and I thought he only cared for himself.Marco Joked. Are you insulting me? Blast them The visser said in a outragous tone. Blast them! "Oh no you don't." Bant cried coming in with her lightsaber in ready position. Bant, Visser3 is more dangerous then you think. You can't beat him by yourself! Jake's voice was thick with concern. A so one of the residnces comes out of hiding. You must live on that filthy planet down below us. You have absolutly no clue who your dealing with do you? Visser3 replied. " Well doesn't that make us even. You have no clue who your dealing with." Bant replied back then under her breath she said, "Try not. Do or do not there is no try." You area fiesty onbe aren't you? Visser3 replied. "Come on take your best shot."Bant challenged quite calmly. Fine your just signing your death warrent. Visser3 replied. FWAPP, BUZZ. Visser three pulled back his tail and the top little half of his tail blade was cut off. Yea, way to go Bant! The animorphs cheered. "Wanna try that again?" Bant asked. Guards! Visser3 said ian a panaked voice. Bant you better watch it! Tobias said. 


	4. StarWars/Animorphs Crossover

I do not own any of the characters in this chapter.  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Padawan, we are going to a planet we went to together before. Remember the planet Rotan? The king needs our help again. He wants to go to war with the other planet. We are there to protect the prince for 2 reasons (1)You know the reason for I presume?"" Yes, he does love the two planets and would stop at nothing to go to war." Obi-Wan replied to the question. "Reason (2)he worries about his father commanding the battle for the king is very sick. The oldest son will be king when this hapens." Qui-Gon informed Obi-Wan. "I wonder what our friends are up to." Obi-Wan wondered aloud. "They are..."  
"Padawan there is a disturbance in the force." Qui-Gon interupted Obi-Wan's thoughts.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jake help! Cassie cried out in alarm. Jake whirled around and saw that Cassie was in terrible shape. Everyone retreat, that means you to Bant. Jake commanded. Cassie demorph everybody build a blockade and you need to go to the healers when we are done. Jake said. "I'll be alright. Trust me." Bant calmly said. Okay. but promise me that you will as soon as we leave okay? Jake said "Ok it's better then fighting these jerks." Bant agreed.  
************************couple of minuets later************************  
  
"Thanks, but why did you do it? I thoght Jedi were to be nuetral?"Jake asked Bant after they got back to their quaters. "Well the asked if I would just watch your back for you." Bant said. "You need to get some rest. tomorrow I shall take you before the council." "Thanks." Jake replied.  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Master, don't you think they should've come with us? after all they might get into trouble." Obi-Wan Kenobi told his master. "Are you fond of them Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked. "Well in a way. I just don't think they can handle a whole Yeerk army, as they call them, by themselves. I think we should try to find a way to help them." Obi-Wan said under his breath. They rode in silence for a while when Obi-Wan broke the silence he said in a cinfident tone, "I will not leave this time, Master. I promise." "I have a feeling you won't" Qui-Gon replied with a sly smile. 


End file.
